


Trip To Hatchimantai Mountain

by Bueliana



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Overuse of the word Sempai, Sex, Vacation, meddling father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bueliana/pseuds/Bueliana
Summary: When the Host club visits the mountains on a birthday trip, a storm causes the power to go out and the tensions to rise. Kyouya and Haruhi might discover a few things about each other before morning comes.





	1. Planning

The club room was bustling with activity on Wednesday afternoon. It was nearing the end of November but the room was decked out in palm leaves, wildflowers, and scantily clad hosts. Haruhi, being herself, was not participation in this particular costume day. She would never understand why Tamaki and the others insisted on ignoring the seasons. Especially Kyouya, who seemed the most likely to object to this randomness.   
To her this was the best time of year. With freshly falling snow lining the ground and decorative lights giving the world a friendly hue, it brought a sense of closeness and familiarity to her that she very much cherished. She was constantly questioning the Host Club’s decisions but to her this seemed one of the most absurd. These fools would rather bathe in false sunlight and mosquitoes than enjoy the winter season as it was. What a shame.  
She had already finished her client list for the afternoon. So, she decided to sit to the side, relax, and people watch as she was fond to do. She loved to see what people did, how they acted, and get an even better understanding who they really were for herself. She observed the twins putting on a show for their guests. They were bare chested, holding each other like their life depended on it, and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. This was their most common routine but she knew there was at least a small bit of truth to the way they looked at each other. She had caught them many times doing it when there was no damsel in sight to impress.   
Next, she observed Hunny and Mori with their guests. Hunny was in the process of showing the girls just how many cakes he could fit into his mouth at one time while Mori stayed to the side and watched on with what Haruhi could only describe as concerned horror. Apparently, he had never seen this trick before either.   
Then there was Tamaki. Though she knew many suspected she had feelings for the big dope, she merely saw him as a very close brother and a confidante of sorts. He had accepted her feelings and she knew he would find someone that really suited him with his high energy and boisterous attitude. Currently he was in the process of whispering in a girl’s ear. Though she looked to be enjoying herself possibly a bit too much, Haruhi never got the memo on why that was erotic. Having someone’s wet slobber get projected into your ear was not something she was want to try anytime soon.   
Lastly, she spotted Kyouya. Across the room she could see him talking to a table of guests with his fake smile plastered on his face. The girls of course suspected nothing but she could clearly tell the difference from his true smile. She definitely preferred the real deal. Though she had only seen it on a few rare occasions she remembered every time in detail. One of those occasions was that night at the beach, which still crossed her mind every now and again. Though she knew he was just proving a point, she could at least be honest with herself that she always wondered what would have happened if he wasn’t.   
As her mind wandered she didn’t notice the time that had passed until the twins approached her and flicked her on her forehead.  
“Ow!” She shot them a glare. “What was that for?”  
“You were deep in your mind Haruhi. We’ve been calling your name and you were so zoned out you didn’t hear us. What were you thinking about so intently I wonder.” Kaoru stared at her in interest.   
She could feel her face heating up and decided it was time to divert their attention. She stood and walked over to the table everyone else had gathered at to go over the schedules for the rest of the week.   
“You don’t have many customers lined up for the rest of the week Haruhi. At this rate, you will never pay off that debt of yours.” Kyoya said with an evil smirk. She decided not to answer with a snide remark like she wanted to and merely huffed in annoyance. He was always teasing her because he knew it got under her skin, even if she had never verbally confirmed it. Everyone else had a pretty regular schedule for the remainder of the week and the discussion moved on to weekend plans quickly. Tamaki was oddly contemplative for a moment and it was disconcerting to say the least.   
“What are your plans, Boss?” the twins both looked towards him with more than mild interest.   
“My plans are for all of us to go on a trip! A birthday trip!”  
“Who’s birthday is it?” said Hunny with undisguised excitement.   
“Kyouya’s!” Everyone whipped their head around to stare at the shadow king. A few beats a absolute silence went by before “What?” Kyouya barked.   
Haruhi was the one to speak up, “When were you gonna tell us it was your birthday?”   
“I wasn’t. Tamaki only knows because my sister let it slip last night while he was over studying for an exam.”   
The twins cracked two wide grins simultaneously, “Well we all know now so pack your bags!”   
After the plans were finalized everyone began filing out of the music room to head home. Haruhi approached Kyouya apprehensively.   
“Umm Kyouya-Sempai?”  
“Yes, Haruhi?”  
“What do you want for your birthday?” he turned to her with a raised brow and she began to feel just a bit stupid for even bringing it up.   
“If I didn’t plan to tell any of you then I certainly don’t expect any gifts. However, if you insist on getting me a present,” he took a moment to think, “make it interesting.” And with that he was out the door.   
“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN??”


	2. The Gift

The next two days were the hardest days of Haruhi Fujioka’s life.

  
_Interesting? Interesting? What in the hell does that maniacal perfectionist find interesting? The only thing I’ve ever seen him interested in is his laptop and that stupid, black ledger. But I hardly think that counts as interesting. Does it?_

  
This was driving her crazy. Maybe she should suck it up and ask her dad for help. He was constantly in contact with Kyouya about anything and everything. Maybe he had let something slip that could be useful.

 

On Friday afternoon, she decided to ask to leave the club early to find a gift for the shadow king. She had already finished her customer list for the day and she needed to get something before the flew out in the morning. When she got the all-clear from Tamaki to head out she pulled the cell phone the twins gave her out of her bag. Ranka picked up on the second ring.  
“Hey sweetie pie!”  
“Hi Dad.”  
“Whats up? You rarely call me this early. Is everything alright at the club?”  
“yeah dad everything is fine. I asked to leave early today because I need you help with something.”  
“Ooh an adventure! Exciting! What do you need and where do you need me?”  
“I need to find Kyouya a birthday gift because it’s on Sunday and we are going to the mountains in the morning. I need to buy it tonight before we leave and I can’t think of anything to get him. The only hint I got as to what he wants was to, as he put it, ‘make it interesting’. What the hell does that even mean?”  
“Well this does seem like a pickle. Meet me at the mall and we will see what we can do for your situation sweetheart. And as a bonus we can buy you some cute outfits for the trip!” as Haruhi tried to protest Ranka hung up and left her listening to a dial tone. This was going to be a long Friday night.

Two hours later both Ranka and Haruhi dropped down into run-down plastic chairs at the mall food court. They had scoured what seemed like every square inch of the mall searching for something Kyouya would find even a little bit interesting. And had come up empty handed. Though they didn’t find the gift, Ranka would call the trip a success because they were surrounded by multiple bags of brand new clothes to dress Haruhi up in for her trip with the guys. And he was hoping that just maybe some of it would help her catch the right one’s attention. At least the ‘right one’ he had already picked out.  
“Dad why don’t we just give up? The man is impossible to shop for and he sucks at giving clues. I haven’t gotten even one idea of what to get him and it’s been two hours. I will just have to admit defeat.”  
“Nonsense! Fujioka’s don’t admit defeat. That’s our family motto and we are sticking to it!”  
“Since when do we have a family motto?”  
“Since now! Now come on there must be at least one idea in that big brain of yours. Anything you saw that you think he would get use of, or maybe like to have. Is there anything sentimental you could play off of?”  
“The only ideas I had were in no way interesting. He would get some use of them, maybe, but I have no idea if he would actually like them or not.” Haruhi began to hang her head.  
“Well don’t focus on the hint. Trust your gut and go with what you know about him. I think if it’s something you honestly believe he would use he will appreciate that you know him well enough to think of it. Kyouya may have more depth than you believe. Just go for it.”  
“Alright dad. I have one idea and no time so I’m going with it. I can get it on my own if you want to take all these clothes home with you. I still can’t believe you managed to talk me in to all of this. I can promise you half of it won’t get any use. Especially that underwear set. You know lace irritates me.”  
“And you know I’ll eventually get my way so you might as well just go with it Haruhi-Chan! I’ll see you at home.”

As Haruhi headed to the one store she knew sold what she needed she passed a small kiosk with odd Knick-knacks and small trinkets. She had barely noticed it before but it did have a few items that intrigued her. She stopped by to take a glance and that’s when she saw it. It was a very _interesting_ pen. She knew it was a cheap shot but It went perfect with what she had already planned to get him and it made her laugh just enough that she wanted it. It was just like a regular pen, but sitting at the top where a pencil eraser would be located was a big clear ice cube. It was absolutely ridiculous looking and she was almost hoping it would get at least a little bit of amusement out of the shadow king. He was the “Cool” type after all.


	3. Alpacas

The plane ride went as smoothly as could be expected with the Host club all traveling in one compact place.

Of course, Tamaki supplied the use of one of his family’s private jets for the occasion. Haruhi thought it a bit over the top but she was beginning to believe this group didn’t know any other way.

The scenic route to the hotel was breathtaking. The rays of sunlight were cascading on the frosted trees causing them to appear a pastel auburn. This made them stand out against the pure white background of the fields alongside the road. Behind it all the mountains were clearly visible and rose above the scene in gray blue splendor. Haruhi was awed by the image and promised herself to take pictures the second they were at the hotel.

Approaching the hotel Haruhi was amazed at its humble exterior. The main feature of the hotel itself was the large lattice print windows that covered the entire face of the building. The bar print was very modern while still looking like it belonged on the mountain. The building overall was not as big as she had been expecting but was very nicely decorated. This tipped her off that it was a place that catered to the wealthy on a regular basis. Everyone seemed perfectly comfortable in the spacious lobby so she assumed all of them had visited this establishment before.

Looking around she noticed the large windows led directly into the grand dining area so guests could see the beautiful landscape while enjoying all their meals. She knew that would be the perfect place to snap some photos later to send to her father. Tamaki and Kyouya went to check them in and get everyone’s room key. They had basically taken over an entire floor since the exclusive hotel had a smaller amount of rooms. As everyone got their keys sorted they went to settle their belongings and get changed from their travel clothes.

When she emerged a few minutes later everyone was waiting patiently in the hall. Haruhi’s father was right when he stated he would eventually get his way. She was dressed in an appropriately girly outfit she would probably never have picked out for herself in a million years. Her top was a cream colored, long sleeved sweater with slight ruffle detail around the collar. Layered over it was a longer thick maroon cardigan and black infinity scarf made of knit material. Her bottoms were a pair of surprisingly comfortable jean shorts layered over a pair of sheer black tights. Her look was completed by a pair of dark brown combat ankle boots and scrunched tan wool socks. Though it wasn’t her normal look it was more tolerable than she would ever tell her father.

The other hosts were used to Ranka dressing her up when they went on trips but they still got a little shock every time. Hunny came bounding up and hugged her around her waist.

“You look great Haruhi-Chan!”

“Ah.” Mori was obviously in agreement.

“I knew scarves would complement you!” Hikaru said with a smug look. “I believe I was the one that pointed that out Hika.” Kaoru corrected. A bit of a silent battle broke out between the two.

“Daddy is so proud! You look like a girl and it makes me so happy!! Doesn’t she look great Mommy?”

Kyouya took a moment to study the small girl. “Yes, I do believe she does.”

_Oh, wow a compliment from Kyouya. The mountain air must already be getting to him._

“Let’s just get going guys. I would rather spend time looking at the sights then standing here while you guys look at me.” Haruhi huffed and began to stomp to the elevator. She knew she looked a bit childish but sometimes she just didn’t care.

“Alright gang so today we will be going to the one and only Hachimandaira Flower Lands theme park! Who’s excited?!”

“Boss its winter. Don’t you think the plants will be dead right now. That kinda defeats the purpose of going, right?”

“Nonsense, if the park is open right now then they must have something to offer. And besides, I’ve never been and I want to go so get moving gang!”

“Shouldn’t we be doing something Kyouya wants to do, not spoiling you?” Kaoru pointed out.

Everyone turned to look at the shadow king who had all but quit listening the moment Tamaki opened his mouth. “I have no preference seeing as this trip was not my idea to begin with. If I had it my way I would be at home in my bed.” With Kyouya’s consent it looked like once again Tamaki got his way.

When they arrived at the park the twins immediately pointed out that they had been right. “We told you Boss, the flowers are dwindling. This place looks like a mulch factory.” “There are plenty of other things to check out. Look I picked up a map on our way through the gates.” Tamaki perused the map for a solid moment.

“OH MY GOD!”

“What?” Hunny ran over to see what Tamaki was screaming about.

“THEY HAVE ALPACAS! I’ve never seen one before. Everyone I know that has seen one says they are so soft! And it says they have a baby one right now! Oh, my we must go now!” Tamaki rushed to lead the group.

“TO THE ALPACAS!”

Haruhi followed behind the group. Everyone seemed on board with meeting the alpacas, even the twins had gotten excited and stopped criticizing the park. They reached the pen with the rabbits and alpacas. Though many of them were sleeping due to the cold weather, the ones they saw roaming around were very friendly. And Tamaki had been right, they were super soft! The boys all played with the baby one which was white with brown around its feet. They took pictures and chased the rabbits until everyone was famished.

“We need to find some lunch. I’m starving!” Hunny was fake dying in Mori’s arms from his ‘starving’. The twins were laid out on a patch of snow making snow angels. “Yeah let’s find some food. I think there is supposed to be an awesome restaurant here that serves western food. We should definitely check it out.” They said in unison.

Tamaki didn’t even need to think about it. “Let’s go this way,” as he pointed in a random direction,” this looks like the way to food.”

“Just look at the map, Boss.” Kaoru and Hikaru had both gotten up at this point and grabbed at the map in Tamaki’s pocket. “The restaurant is that way.” They of course were pointing in the exact opposite direction Tamaki had initially headed in. “This way then, Troops!” Tamaki once again took the lead and the group followed in his wake.

Haruhi was in the back and she noticed Kyouya falling behind the others as well. She recalled he hadn’t really participated in the Alpaca fun and wondered if he was enjoying himself at all.

“Kyouya-Sempai, how are you enjoying your birthday activities?” he glanced at her with that raised brow again.

“I wouldn’t say they are MY anything but I will admit this could have been a great deal worse. Tamaki can come up with some wild schemes and this one appears to be particularly tame to say the least.”

“That is true but it would be nice if you were at least enjoying them a little bit. I know you said you would rather be at home in bed but I think you could have fun out here with us too.”

“We shall see.” He gave her a sideways glance. “That scarf has moved and now looks like it’s trying to swallow your head you know.”

“Yeah, Yeah, we all know this outfit was not my idea.” She tried to adjust it as her face began to heat. “Why do you always have to point out my mistakes, huh?” She tried to sound annoyed rather than hurt. She may not have picked out the outfit but she thought she looked 'ok' at least.

“If no one ever tells you what you did wrong how are you supposed to learn from it?”

“Telling someone their scarf is messed up is not going to brighten their future Sempai.” Haruhi stated with a deadpan look.

“Perhaps not, but at least you look better now. I may even go so far as to say cute. Maybe.” Before Haruhi could react, they had reached the restaurant and went inside.

Lunch was an experience to say the least. Everyone wanted to try so many different things the table began to look more like a buffet than a set meal. The food was quite tasty and everyone got way too full to spend any more time at the park. When they emerged from the restaurant they saw the weather had taken a slight turn for the worse. The wind had picked up and snow was falling at a much faster rate than before.

“I think it’s time to head back to the hotel. We can go rest a bit after our exciting day and do Kyouya’s presents before dinner.” Tamaki informed the group of the plan and they were headed back.

 

Once Haruhi was in her room she unpacked Kyouya’s two gifts from her suitcase. They were already wrapped and ready to go, but she was nervous. What if he laughed in her face or told her they were useless. She knew the pen was just a gag gift but she didn’t want him to say that about the other one. She tried hard to think of something he would like.

_I think I’ll give him those away from the group. If he hates them I don’t want anyone to be there to see him open them._

So, a few hours later when everyone was ready for dinner they met in Kyouya’s room to give him their gifts. Hunny and Mori went first. They gave him a set of personalized kendo bokken. They were made of a deep cherry red hardwood and engraved with the Ootori name on the handle.

“We ordered them from Taiwan!” Hunny was very animated with his excitement.

“Hmm” Mori was excited too.

“Thank you, Mori-Sempai, Hunny-Sempai.”

_I don’t think those will get much use. He doesn’t seem like the Kendo type._

Next up was a gift from the twins. The two almost couldn’t contain their glee when Kyouya opened the bag and pulled out what appeared to be, at first glance, a women’s top. Upon further inspection as he pulled it the rest of the way out and it unfolded, it was revealed to be a male romper. The piece was pastel green with grey accents at the cuffed sleeve and collar as well as matching buttons down the front of it. Haruhi immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles threatening to come out. Kyouya seemed to be in some kind of shock as he had yet to comment on the piece at all. He just stared at it in confusion and contempt.

“It’s from our mother’s new spring line! We got it for you early so you could be ahead of the season Sempai!” Hikaru chocked back a laugh as he attempted to make it sound endearing and genuine instead of completely ridiculous.

“Won’t you model it for us? Please?” Kaoru struggled to hold in his own laughter.

Kyouya immediately swept his gaze from the offending product to the twins with a death glare and that’s when Haruhi lost it. She doubled over with laughter at the thought of Kyouya strutting through the room in the pale green garment and couldn’t stop herself from laughing harder. The only other time she had laughed this hard was when the boys dressed up as girls and called themselves her sisters. Upon remembering this she began to laugh even harder.

Kyouya’s glare then turned to her but she was too far gone to notice or care. He seemed to realize this and gave up trying to scare her into submission. Once the laughter had subsided and Haruhi was wiping tears from her eyes it was Tamaki’s turn.

He pulled out a small box with a simple bow on the top. As he handed it over he was obviously brimming with excitement. Kyouya was apprehensive, knowing Tamaki had a penchant for getting odd and sometime atrocious things for his friends. He pulled off the lid to reveal an encrusted gold watch. It was not as bad as he was imagining, but it was still quite ostentatious. It had diamonds circling the face of the watch and a thick gold band for the wrist. When he flipped it over he saw there was an inscription on the back. It read, “ _Best friends until the end of time. Tamaki S. and Kyouya O._ ”

Kyouya chanced a glance at Tamaki who was near the edge of his seat waiting for a reaction.

“It’s nice. Thank you, Tamaki.”

“You hate it, don’t you?” Tamaki’s bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes got huge and watery.

“No, I just said It’s nice. Normally people wouldn’t say that if they hated something.” Tamaki instantly perked up.

“So, you like it? You’ll wear it? Because I got a matching one for me!” Tamaki then revealed he was wearing an exact duplicate on his own wrist. What did Kyouya just get himself into?

Haruhi wondered if Kyouya had intended to basically sign his life away but figured it was too late to save him now. He would have to live with that choice and the rest of them would have to look at it. But, she figured, it could have been much worse.

“Haruhi do your present now!” Hunny chirped, bringing everyone’s attention to her.

“I actually realized I forgot to pack the present so I will have to give it to you when we get back to town. Sorry Sempai.” Haruhi hoped her off-hand excuse would keep them at bay. Kyouya looked skeptical but nodded his consent.

“That’s alright. Accidents happen. Let’s just head to dinner.” The group descended to the large dining room where a reserved table was prepared for the party and a feast was laid out ready to be devoured. They chatted and joked and had an all-around good time. Haruhi truly enjoyed the evening, but she could feel a pair of eyes on her throughout the entire meal. When she glanced up she caught Kyouya staring with a curious look on his face.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No. I’m just thinking that I’m very interested to find out what you managed to get me, Haruhi.” She gulped and looked away not wanting to give him any indication of how nervous she was.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

After dinner, the group headed to their respective rooms. They were all yawning and ready to sleep off a day of excitement and adventure. The storm had grown considerably worse, as Haruhi had noticed through the dinning hall’s windows. Sleet was coming down hard and the wind was howling. The only saving grace was there was no thunder or lightning so Haruhi had little doubt she would make it through the night just fine.

“I hope those poor alpacas are doing okay,” yawned Hunny,” I don’t want them to blow away.”

“They will be fine.” Mori reassured.

Everyone said their goodnights and went into their rooms. Haruhi changed into a more comfortable sleep outfit that her father had also purchased her. It was a simple, purple, silk nightdress that fell to about mid-thigh. Though she would have preferred pants the hotel kept warm so she wasn’t too chilled. It had a bit of lace detailing along the hem and the sweetheart neckline in a lighter lilac color. It also came with a matching kimono style, silk robe that fell slightly below the hem of the dress. All in all, she could admit it was decently comfortable.

However, her father had also snuck into her bag and removed half of her underwear she had packed. This meant she was stuck wearing the lace set he had purchased her against her will. He would pay for that one.

After getting dressed she grabbed the presents and headed down the hall to Kyouya’s room. _Might as well get this over with._ He answered on the third knock.

“Haruhi? What can I do for you?”

“I found your presents in my second bag so I figured I would come give them to you.” Yeah that seemed believable. She smiled and tried to play it off. “Can I come in?”

He stepped aside to allow her entrance and shut the door. “Thank you Haruhi but you could have waited until the morning. It would have been fine.”

“Well I’m already here so you can go ahead and open them.”

“Alright.” He conceded. They both settled on the loveseat in the sitting area of his room. First, she handed him the small package. He slowly unwrapped the string bow tied around it and then slid the lid off the slender box. For a moment, he stared in disbelief. He reached in and pulled out the ice cube pen and examined it.

“….”

“Well?” Haruhi watched with a grin on her face.

“Well I am the ‘Cool’ type.” Kyouya turned when he heard her giggle.

She nodded her head, “That’s what I said when I found it. Pretty interesting huh?”

“About as interesting as it gets. Now what is in that next one, I wonder?”

“Alright here you go Sempai. This is the real gift.” He could tell her demeanor had become more serious and began to unwrap the present carefully. Out of the box came a rich, brown, leather bound ledger. It was soft and thick. In the bottom, right hand corner were his initials stamped into the leather. Opening the cover, he saw there was a picture of the whole group of them. It was one they took after the festival a few months ago. Under it there was a message. _Remember to look up and live in the moment. You don’t want to miss something important. You never know when memories will be made._

He turned to her after examining the book for a few more moments.

“I thought you could use a new notebook. That black one needs a rest.” She scanned his face trying to determine what he thought of the gift. And then it happened. One of his oh so rare and blindingly bright smiles spread across his face. She was so shocked she didn’t even realize she had started to smile too.

“Thank you Haruhi. I love it. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you do. And I hope you enjoy using it.”

“I will.” They were staring at each other, both with smiles on their face when suddenly….

**BOOM**

They were in complete darkness.


	4. In The Dark

“What was that? What happened?” Haruhi looked around trying to get her eyes to adjust.

“I believe the power has been knocked out from the storm. It should be back on shortly.” Kyouya moved to put his things away.

“Well I guess I will head back to my room and sleep through it. Goodnight, Sempai.”

Haruhi headed to the door, but when she turned the handle the door didn’t budge. She tried again with more force and still, nothing.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news Haruhi, but that door will not open with the power knocked out. It’s a safety measure for the high-profile guests so no one can break into their rooms while the security cameras are offline.”

“What? That makes no sense. What if someone is trapped in a room during a fire or something?”

“They have a master key to manually open the doors. However, I doubt a simple power outage will cause them to retrieve it. You will simply have to spend the evening in here until the power is restored. I have no issues with your presence.”

Haruhi waited a breath. _There is no telling how this will go._

“Thank you, Sempai. I’ll try not to bother you too much.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure we can find some way to entertain ourselves. I’m not quite ready to retire.”

They settled on the loveseat again in silence trying to think of something to do.

Haruhi’s mind had begun to wander. Being in the darkened room sitting next to Kyouya had brought back memories of that night at the beach. She could feel her body starting to heat with the thoughts of ‘What If?’ lingering in her mind. Unnoticed by her she began to fidget in her seat. Kyouya took note of her squirming and silence immediately.

“What has you so worked up Haruhi? What could be going on in that mind of yours?” He smirked as he turned to look at her more intently.

Haruhi hastily tried to cover it up. “Nothing in particular. This couch is just a bit uncomfortable, that’s all.”

“This couch is made of some of the finest materials money can buy and is probably one of the softest things you have ever had the pleasure of sitting on. So, in short, you are lying Haruhi. The question now is why.” He waited a beat longer to give her time to think. “Are you going to make me guess or are you ready to be honest with me?”

She took a breath to steady herself. She may as well tell him and get it over with. He can confirm that nothing would have happened that night and she would finally quit wondering and move on. She squeezed her eyes closed and blurted it out.

“I was remembering the night at the beach in your room.” Silence reigned.

Haruhi took a chance and opened her eyes when it appeared he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Well,” he paused, “That makes two of us.”

She was stunned. She turned her body to face him more and examined his face. Trying to read if there was any trace of him teasing, she found none. She decided to take it a step further.

“I’ve actually been wondering something about that night, Kyouya-Sempai.”

“And what would that be?”

“What if. What if you had not been trying to prove a point?” She scooted closer. “What if I had not stopped you?” And closer. “What if...” She trailed off. They were nearly touching knees now.

“I can answer that for you.”

With that he leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow, tantalizing kiss.

 

Haruhi’s eyes slipped closed as she leaned into the kiss. This was it. This was what she had imagined. But it was more. It was better. And it was happening. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders as she raised up into him. She slid them higher into his silky, onyx locks. And as his tongue slipped past the barrier of her lips she grabbed a fistful.

His hands had found their way to her waist and as she raised into him he wound them tighter around her. He could feel the flutter of her heartbeat against his chest and the shiver that ran down her spine.

As they broke apart they were both breathing heavy. “Wow.” Haruhi finally opened her eyes to look Kyoya in the eye.

“Does that answer all of your questions?” Haruhi thought about her response and what had just happened.

“Almost. I think you’ll have to go into more detail, _Sempai_.”

 

Kyoya picked her up and carried her through the archway to the adjoining room. As he approached he carefully laid her down at the foot of the king-sized bed. She gazed up at him as he slowly began unbuttoning the shirt he had worn to dinner. As more and more flesh was revealed her eyes followed it down until he was pulling the shirt completely off and letting it fall to the floor.

When her eyes returned to his face she saw him staring back with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Like what you see?”

“I would like it better if it was on this bed with me.” Her face heated as she realized what she had blurted out.

“That can be arranged.” Kyoya crawled up the foot of the bed until he was leaning over her form, similar to that night at the beach.

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. She could feel his body heat seeping through her thin silk nightdress. Her arms wound around his neck to rest in his soft hair again. Pulling, as he bit her bottom lip lightly. She had never felt this needy before. She was on fire and it felt as though she would never be fulfilled. She would always want more when it came to his touch.

His hand began to run down the side of her chest to her waist. He grabbed the ties of her robe and pulled, exposing her silk nighty. After pushing it aside his hand traveled to her stomach, the heat of it causing her to release a small gasp in surprise. It inched higher and higher until her breast was filling his palm. He felt her nipple pebble from the touch and moved his fingers to run over the hard nub. His kisses began to trail down her chin and her neck until he reached her other breast where he bit at her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. She let out a moan and threw her head back into the mattress.

As he worked her chest her legs began to scissor beneath him, her core growing wet and wanting.

The hand that had been on her chest trailed downward as his mouth moved to the other nipple to repeat the same process. Reaching the edge of her nightgown he slipped his hand underneath to her thigh and began to move it up, drawing the material up with it.  She could feel him growing closer and closer to the place she wanted him most, but as he reached the apex of her thighs his hand kept going. She whined in protest as he let out a small chuckle.

“In due time sweetheart. In due time.”

She sat up to help him remove both her robe and nightgown leaving her in the skimpy lace set. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and he could feel himself getting harder.

“We will definitely be buying you more of those.” He leaned down to capture her lips in a ferocious kiss as his hand gripped her thigh and moved her leg around his waist. She could feel his length against her and moaned loudly to show her appreciation. Grinding up against him she heard a distinctive grunt that told her he liked that particular move. So, she did it again. Now her hands were joining in as she ran them down his toned chest to scrape her nails along his abs. She could feel his muscles tighten in pleasure and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

“Don’t make me restrain you.” He said roughly, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

“Who says I wouldn’t like that?” She asked, giving another grind against his hard member.

“This is about to get far more interesting then, Haruhi.”

Kyouya rose and moved over to the set of drawers against the wall. As he reached in he pulled out one of his ties. He walked back to the bed and instructed Haruhi to turn onto her stomach. Climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind her he reached for both of her wrists and brought them together at the small of her back. He tied them together with a neat little bow. Now she was a present just for him.

He grabbed her at her waist and raised her hips so her bottom was in the air and her face was laid down on the bed. He paused a moment to take in the view. Haruhi, who could not see him, wondered what he was about to do.

“This is a view I could get used to.” Kyouya licked his lips and scooted closer to Haruhi. He grasped the sides of her small lace underwear and slowly drew them down her legs, pulling them off each foot and dropping them over the side of the bed.

Haruhi shivered as the chill hit her soaking wet folds. She felt the bed shift behind her and wondered what the man was up to now. She stiffened as she felt hot breath on her core and realized he had laid his head down between her open legs. In this position, she could not close them so she was at his mercy. The fist touch of his tongue made her cry out in pleasure.  Kyouya took that as a sign to continue and lapped at her opening, dipping his tongue in and running it up to her clit.

Haruhi couldn’t contain her moans as his skilled mouth worked her over. The intensity of the pleasure was acute and brought her higher and higher. She felt a tightness in her gut that twisted until she came, shattering with a long, drawn out moan.

Kyouya withdrew with one final flick of his tongue and moved to grab a condom from the bedside drawer. Unbuttoning his pants, he dropped them to the floor and got behind Haruhi.

Still coming down from the last orgasm, Haruhi barely noticed Kyouya move until she felt the tip of his member probing her entrance. She yelped in surprise. As he rubbed her opening she pushed back, trying to get him inside her. She wanted to be filled by him but he seemed to want to tease her like always.

“Please” She whined in desperation.

Kyouya leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Please what, Haruhi?” He leaned closer and nibbled the shell of her ear.

“Please, Sempai.” She nudged back against him again and he thrust forward, stretching her tight entrance. As he began to thrust in more and more he reached around to play with her clit, making her moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure. After he was buried deep inside her he stayed still for moment, letting her adjust to the feeling.

She felt so full of him, and hot from his body surrounding her. A few moments passed of her getting used to him until she felt a desire to move. She clenched her muscles around his member and heard him groan loudly.

“Move Sempai. Please.” Kyouya pulled out until just the tip was still inside and thrust back in. Haruhi writhed in pleasure as he took up a punishing pace. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist and chest, pulling her up so her back slotted against his front. Her moans became much louder because the new position allowed him to go even deeper, hitting her in just the right spots.

The tightness in her gut grew again until she reached her second crescendo of the night, screaming her release as he thrust a few more times. The feeling of her walls clenching him so tightly was enough to throw him over the edge and he followed her into bliss.

They fell to the bed, breathing heavy and panting. Kyouya untied Haruhi’s arms but she was too tired to do much more than let them fall to her sides. After catching their breath, they moved so they were under the covers and situated at the top of the bed.

“That was a pretty detailed explanation, Kyouya-Sempai.”

“Well I am the top student for a reason.”


	5. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a short little ending to this story. All the chapters went up pretty quick and I hope y’all liked it!

“KYOUYA!”

The door to Kyouya’s room flew open and slammed against the wall, causing a loud bang to echo throughout the room.

“She’s’ gone! Where could she be? Has she been taken? Oh, where could my poor Haruhi be?! You have to get up, we have to find her, how could this happen?! She is never leaving my sight again!”

Tamaki was in an uproar after finding Haruhi’s room empty, and with no one trailing after him it appeared his first thought was to enlist the shadow king’s help.

As he looked toward the bed two glaring eyes were peeking at him from above the covers. His concern for Haruhi was momentarily forgotten as a chill ran down his spine.

“Get out.” Kyouya’s words were like ice to Tamaki’s heart.

“But…Haruhi…missing...”

“Now.” Leaving no room for discussion, Kyouya closed his eyes, trusting that his friend was smart enough not to try talking again. After a moment, he heard the door quietly close and Tamaki run down the hall like his life depended on it.

Haruhi’s head popped up behind him and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“When do you think we should break the news to the others?”

“They can figure it out on their own.” Kyouya muttered, trying to fall back asleep.

Haruhi looked at his scrunched brow. Leaning down she placed a kiss on his forehead and felt the stress melt out of his face.  When she looked down again his eyes were staring back at her.

“Good morning.” Haruhi gave him a bright smile.

Kyouya smirked and grabbed her around her waist, rolling them over so he was on top of her and nuzzling his head on her chest. This caused Haruhi to let out a yelp followed by a round of giggles.

 

Two hours later the entire group had packed, eaten breakfast, and made their way to the airport to board the private jet. Once everyone was settled they took off.

Hunny had noticed that Kyouya had been acting a bit different today, but he knew no one else had seemed to realize it. So, he carried on as per usual, silently keeping an eye on him throughout the

morning. Now that the plane was in the air he watched as Kyouya took out a brown leather ledger. it looked brand new, and piqued his interest.

Hunny bounded over to stand next to the shadow king. “Where did you get that, Kyouya? It looks really nice!”

“It was a gift.”

“Hunny looked around the plane and noticed Haruhi was listening in to the conversation with a light blush across her cheeks. Interesting.

“From who?”

Kyouya was silent for a moment. “Someone special.”

After glancing in Haruhi’s direction to confirm that she was blushing way more than before, Hunny turned back to Kyouya.

“Well it looks like they know you very well.”

“Better than anyone, it would seem.” Kyouya went back to his note taking and left the conversation at that.

Haruhi smiled as she turned to stare out the window.

_And I can’t wait to get to know you more, Sempai._


End file.
